villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aircraft Carrier Princess
Aircraft Carrier Princess, (Aircraft Carrier Hime in Japanese codi-name '') is one of the main Hime-class from Abyssal Fleet in ''Kantai Collection game. She is one of the enemy-bosses introduced during the Summer 2014 event, encountered first during the initial map of the MI segment, before being fought again during the penultimate MI map. She also appears at the pre-boss node of the Extra Operation, the counterattack on the fleet girl HQ. She shows up again in the Fall 2014, Winter 2015, Spring 2015 and Summer 2015 events. She later returns as an optional encounter in map 6-1. She is also the "alter-ego" to Aircraft Carrier Demon. History Unlike Abyssals Destroyers and Light Cruisers; Aircraft Carrier Princess (and many other humanoids Abyssals), was a human (Ship-girl) in her past. At one point of her history, she was sunk and died. Years later (months or even days), she was reborn as an Abyssal Ship like all Ship-girls who were killed (sunken). The "creature" that is creating and commanding the Abyssal Fleet; the same being who created Aircraft Carrier Princess, is unknown. Personality Her personality changes drastically after her defeat in her Demon form. Unlike her Demon form personality that was more "serious" in combat, her personality in Princess form switches to a more brute, arrogant and provocative personality. There is some traces of anger and hatred in her lines, probably refers to the feeling of revenge for her defeat in her Demon form. Her feelings about human and Ships-girls is the same of all Abyssals; irrational hatred to mankind. Appearance All Abyssals are characterized by their pale skin, black armor plates, red glowing eyes. Just like all the Abyssal girls, she is not so different in the main characteristics. In her Demon form, she wears a short black sailor dress, metal thigh-high boots and gauntlets , and has a long white hair with a side-tail. Her Demon and Princess from are not so different in body and facial features. The only thing that changes in her Princess forms are the garments. In her Princess form, her clothes are completely torn and frayed, leaving her body exposed. Notable appearances Abyssonisample-404f47602b0975a161bb867f86f9b893.jpg|Aircraft Carrier Princess in On the Dawn's Horizon Abyssonisample-261dd4783300e4e2e55a7d01c88c83ed.jpg|Aircraft Carrier Princess in Nonameverse Abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (48).jpg|Aircraft Carrier Demon (Princess) and Midway Princess in The Abyssal Naval Base 4a74c7ee84f0f18c40fb4bd1293c8fc0.png|Aircraft Carrier in Krieg! 42b065167663b42729c3bc9a7afe27ed.jpg|Aircraft Carrier Princess and Aircraft Carrier Demon in Ibbe Side-Stories sample-672ab34f0be729c121997f7bdec34b9a.jpg|In Comic (Maruse Nisanosuke) - qualified as Complete Monster Gallery abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (39).jpg abyssonisample-277247dbfa6df89e2258c58dac7662f6.jpg abyssonisample-a67af3031928269d94734b94baa5dad0.jpg abyssoni46300954_p0.png abyssonie6e0d0e2fcc5ac5c26a50358ca7122e3.jpg abyssonisample-9a6393a35975b8d9737e9547cd3405e1.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (44).jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (25).jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (38).jpg Abyssonie90925a930b05ec805c01c13badb14c4.jpg tumblr_nqs02mS3We1sfkpi7o2_500.jpg abyssonid9626fc94b415da440dc444f5e8b9bed.jpg abyssoni3a26a9342df4a7c97aa3729a66947657.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (45).jpg abyssoni51911987_p0.jpg abyssonisample-214410b6441453c5d8e586ccbb7f4d1d.jpg abyssonisample-a538a057aa1804d983be5bd680896820.jpg Video Trivia *Aircraft Carrier Princess and Aircraft Carrier Demon, both of them were initially assumed to represent the USS Yorktown. *A more popular fan theory is that she is either the corrupted form of Kaga or the physical embodiment of her worst fears. This idea comes from certain physical similarities-namely similar hairstyles-the change her voice undergoes in her sinking line, and the fact that her debut event represents the Battle of Midway, where Kaga was sunk. *After her defeat in E-3 in her Demon form class, she returns in E-5 as a Princess Class. *She is one of the most popular Abyssal girls between the fans. Throughout the series, she appears in various and countless doujinshis. *Depending on how the player has created his/her fleet during battles against her, she could even be considered with major crimes such as abuse and death of children. *In several versions and fanart, she is sometimes represented as one of the most feared Princess-class for players (although Battleship Re-Class and Airfield Princess are even more feared). *Both of her forms (Princess and Demon forms) are voiced by Fujita Saki. *In Minaraiverse, she uses 2 gigantic swords as weapons. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Alter-Ego Category:Demon Category:Monarchs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Outright Villains Category:Immortals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Bosses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Superorganism Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Scarred Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Manga Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Military Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Aliens Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Strategic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Summoners Category:Barbarian Category:Hegemony Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lord Category:Henchmen Category:Nihilists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Dark Forms Category:The Heavy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Type dependent on Version